Pneumatic cylinders of the general type under consideration are used, for example, in transmission actuators and are also known as 3-position cylinders. Such pneumatic cylinders possess a base body and two cylinder covers arranged on both sides of the base body. To produce known pneumatic cylinders, first, the central piston and the trailing pistons are fastened to the base body. Thereafter, cylinder covers are screwed to both sides of the base body and are in each case sealed off with respect to the base body by sealing means.
The disadvantage of conventional pneumatic cylinders is that they are complicated to produce. Thus, two cylinder covers have to be adjusted on the base body and provided in each case with a seal.